Macdonald's Farm
MacDonald's Farm Is The 3rd WeeSchool Episode. It was Released On February 20 2017 Characters Marco Pollo Jane Aust-Hen Leonardo da Finchi Sir Isaac Hooton Sheep Cow Emily Chickenson Pig Horse Charles Darwing Segments Music Video About The Farm In The Morning (Symphony No. 6 in F Major, Op. 68 "Pastoral": V. Allegretto/Symphony No. 9 in C Major, D. 944 "Great": IV. Allegro vivace) Intro (Old MacDonald Had a Farm) Chicken Marco Pollo tries to crow like a rooster but he makes a few mistakes. He first Trumpets Like An Elephant Then He Honks Like A Klaxon Horn So He Smacks His Lips And Then he finally Crows Like a rooster And The Crowd Cheered and Applauded For Him. Chicken Pull Along Toy Music Video About Chickens (Album for the Young, Op. 68, X. The Happy Farmer) Jane Aust-Hen stares at a rooster and crows like a rooster. Wind Up Chicks Things From The Farm (Mary Had a Little Lamb) Horse Leonardo da Finchi, Dressed as A Cowboy, Gallops Around. When The Music ends, He Whinnies Like A Horse. Music Video About Horses (The Magic Flute, K. 620: Medley of Themes) Horse Stamps Farm Plants (Mary Had a Little Lamb) Marco Pollo Sees A Sunflower And Sneezes A Plant Grows (Les petits riens, K. Anh. 10 (K. 299b): XI. Larghetto) Sheep Wind Up Wooly Walkers Sir Issac Hooton Wears Cotton All Over His Body And Bleats Like A Sheep Music Video About Sheep (Baa, Baa, Black Sheep) Three sheep graze In A Field But They Hear A Cricket And A Bell John Deere Tractor Music Video About Tractors (Three March Militaires, Op. 51: No. 1 in D Major) John Deere Tractor (Repeat) Farm Vehicles Cow A cow checks to make sure there’s bells on the doors, this somehow puts together a cow puzzle. Music Video About Cows (Trumpet Concerto in E-Flat Major, Hob. VIIe:1: III. Allegro) Emily Chickenson dressed as a cow shakes a cowbell drops it and moos like a cow. Harmonica Playing Cow A Sheep Wearing Pink Glasses, A Pig Blue Glasses, A Horse Wearing Gold Sunglasses and a Cow Wearing A Blue Top Hat Sing Ah Vous Dirai-Je Maman In Animal Languages. Before The Song Draws To A Close, The Cow crows like a rooster., Making the Sheep, Pig and Horse lean to the right. The Sheep and Horse stare at the Cow and the Pig shakes his head in annoyance. Pig Marco Pollo Sees A Floating Pig Music Video About Pigs (Divertimento No. 17 in D Major, K. 334: III. Menuetto) Marco Pollo Dresses Like A Pig And Snorts Pudgey Piglet Farm Food (Mary Had a Little Lamb) Tomatoes Grow (Les petits riens, K. Anh. 10 (K. 299b): XI. Larghetto) Sir Isaac Hooton discovers gravity. Duck Quack Along Ducks Charles Darwing Hears A Flock Of Ducks Quacking So He Gets A Duck Hat And Quacks Music Video About Ducks (Piano Concerto No. 20 in D Minor, K. 466: II. Romanze (Recital Mix)) Quack Along Ducks (repeat) A Sheep, a Cow a Pig And Marco Pollo Wearing A Duck Hat Dance To The Farmer in the Dell Farm Finale (Symphony No. 6 in F Major, Op. 68 "Pastoral": V. Allegretto) Credits (Old MacDonald Had a Farm) Emily Chickenson sees feathers, and sneezes. Category:Movies Category:Videos